Yue Lingkong
Female|race = Human|spouse(s) = Ning Fan|allies = Ning Fan|occupation(s) = Sect Master of Divine Space Island|current_affiliation(s) = Divine Space Island|sect(s) = Divine Space Island|continent = Internal Endless Sea|region = Divine Space Sea|first_appearance = 235|world = Rain Immortal World}} Venerated Moon of the Divine Space Island, the strongest among the Venerated Seven of the Internal Endless Sea. She is an expert who was supposed to be a hair’s breadth away from the Void Refinement Realm. Appearance She first appeared, looking like a loli, wearing a bluish dress that fit as a slave dress. Her lips were red and her teeth were white, making her look clean and attractive. However, her eyes were vacant like those of a zombie. Nevertheles her beauty will still able to topple a country. History Sometime ago, her second Primodial Spirit rebelled against her. She was defeated by her second Primordial Spirit and consumed, also her original body was taken. Logically, she should be dead now. However, because of the cultivation method that she practiced – “The Wheel of the Moon”, the moment her physical body died, she reincarnated using moonlight. Her Primordial Spirit which was separated from her body created a new body and fled out of Divine Space Island. As such, she was able to save her own life. But it was difficult to recover her cultivation level. Not only that, her original magic power which was at Half-Step Void Refinement Realm regressed to the Early Divine Transformation Realm. The excess amount of magic power was sealed within her body as moonlight. If it explodes, she would certainly be dead. Also, due to that she is stuck a an 8 year old body thus unless she retain her cultivation level, she will never be able to grow up. She was spotted together with countless female corpses that float out from Divine Space Sea. After she was caught from the sea, she was sold as a Divine Transformation human cauldron at an auction held by Xu Rushan. Countless forces had tried to search her memory but was unable to, due to her strong memory seal using the power of Void Realm. Further more her state of mind was not conscious, causing her to be like a dunce with no intelligence. None was able to search her memories at all, let alone interrogate her. Personality She always like to show her seniority when talking, calling herself "This Grandmother". She has a ferocious personality, killing people like cutting down hemp, disregarding human life whatsoever. Everyone would tremble with fear upon hearing her name. Even the other six venerated beings in the Internal Endless Sea would not dare to disrespect her. Afterward as Ning Fan also stated she is a strong will person. She didn't shed a single even with unbearable pain that probe her due to her excess magic power or the residual effect of engaging in Dual Cultivation. It is normal since no ruler over several cultivator has a weak character. Plotline After other forces failed to search her memory, she was deemed as useless and thus sold as a mere human cauldron. When Ning Fan express his interest to buy her, Xu Rushan gift her to Ning Fan as a token of good will. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Harem Category:Rain Immortal World